Bride of Frollo
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is now older and engaged to her old art school crush. To celebrate their engagement they take a trip down memory and visit Phoebus, Esmeralda, Zephyr, Quasimodo and Madallaine. Along with someone else who wasn't a friend to begin with that could ruin Cherry's life forever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Nine Years Later

Cherry was at home gathering her things together. She was on her way to bigger and better things. Zephyr was staying at home and was now 15 years old and training to be a captain of the guard like Phoebus. Cherry was recently engaged with Pierre and they had moved in together. Everyone was proud of her and her accomplishments and couldn't believe the once 10-year-old girl they knew was now all grown up. Even Zephyr was sad to let her go.

Esmeralda was aging, but not too old to do some work, she was teaching the younger gypsies as apprentices to her. It didn't feel the same though after Clopin had a heart disease and was now gone. Everyone would miss him, especially Cherry. To remember him by she kept his hat and mask. She had always liked him even when she was a kid despite what her aunt told her about the gypsies when she was younger. Esmeralda and Cherry often wrote letters to each other and she was thrilled to hear about the news of her daughter being engaged.

Phoebus had retired of being captain of the guard and since Zephyr was growing, he was sure his son could do a better job now. Phoebus was of course occasionally wrong and often questioned about his only daughter living alone with a boy he didn't know very well. After sometime though he had grown accustomed to the thought, but was still protective whenever visiting.

Quasimodo and Madallaine were married when Zephyr was six and Cherry was 16 and still are today. They had a son named Christophe who wanted to become a baker. He often baked treats for himself and his family of course. Mary wanted to be a poet and was almost always writing poetry about the beauty in everyday things. Christophe had blonde hair like Madallaine and had ocean blue eyes. Mary had blue eyes as well and frizzy long, torso length hair as brown as autumn leaves.

Everything was well for Cherry and Pierre since they were living together now. Pierre was sometimes out at some times of the evening, but would sometimes meet with her new friends from town. They were Claudia, Regine and Gretel. Claudia's husband was a hunter, Regine's husband was a blacksmith and Gretel's husband was often the one who cooked and cleaned for the family as Gretel was currently pregnant.

Cherry was living a nice life in her new home with Pierre and had hopes of their wedding soon. It seemed as if now that everything would go well for everyone. To celebrate their engagement, they decided to visit Phoebus, Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Madallaine. Cherry had on Clopin's hat, she often wore it when she had her hair down to keep it all in place and not mess up from the wind. They were in a horse-drawn carriage on the way back to Paris where Cherry grew up. She pulled back a curtain and looked at the streets.

"Anything different?" Pierre asked with a smile.

"It looks as if I hadn't left." Cherry looked back at him with a smile. "I still can't believe we're engaged."

"You've had a pretty exciting life. I'm glad to have made it even more exciting." Pierre smiled down at her.

"You really did, Pierre and I'm so thrilled."

The carriage stopped and Cherry and Pierre got out. They went to the hut Phoebus and Esmeralda bought shortly after adopting Cherry when she was a kid. Cherry knocked on the door and stepped back for a response. The door opened and a slightly older Esmeralda opened the door.

"Oh my goodness, hello Cherry!" Esmeralda greeted.

"Hi Mama!" Cherry hugged her. Esmeralda had been very fragile and thin lately. Cherry was worried if she had hugged Esmeralda sometimes she would break her since she was so much thinner now. "Doesn't Papa feed you anymore?"

"I'll be fine, Esmeralda chuckled. "Hello Pierre."

"Hello Esmeralda!" Pierre chimed, hugging her too.

"Are Quasimodo and Madallaine here?" Cherry asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow, they just wanted to watch Mary's poetry performance," Phoebus replied as he walked in to see his daughter and future son-in-law. "Oh, Cherry... I can't believe you're an adult now..." Phoebus hugged Cherry.

"I can't believe just about 10 years ago I was plain old Cherry, the baker's niece, now I'm Cherry, engaged to Pierre and daughter to a captain of the guard and gypsy." Cherry beamed at him.

"I see you have Clopin's hat, Cherry." Esmeralda looked up. "He wanted you to keep it."

"Of course," Cherry nodded. "I even keep his mask for when the Feast of Fools is going on. Speaking of fools... Where's Zephyr?"

"He should be here soon," Esmeralda replied. "He just wanted to walk Rosemary home."

"Who's Rosemary?" Pierre asked.

"I remember before officially moving out, Zephyr spoke fondly of a girl from his schoolhouse named Rosemary." Cherry thought.

"Well, now, Rosemary's kind of very important to Zephyr." Phoebus chuckled as he held Esmeralda.

"Oh," Pierre nodded with a smile.

"I'm back!" Zephyr called. He came in and had some stubble on his face now and wore more richer and vibrant clothes. "Cherry!" Zephyr hugged his older sister.

"Hey kid." Cherry hugged back. "I never thought I'd actually be happy to see you."

"Feeling's mutual." Zephyr teased. "Hi Mama, hi Papa." Zephyr walked in to join his family for dinner.

"Would you like to eat now?" Pierre asked Cherry.

"Maybe later, I think I'd like to visit the church for old times sake. If you don't mind waiting for me." Cherry said.

"Go right ahead, I'll be here waiting for you." Pierre smiled as he kissed Cherry's forehead.

"Alright, I'll see you all right back." Cherry walked off to the church as everyone got reacquainted with Pierre.

Cherry walked in the church and saw the bells. It felt like she was taking a step right back into her childhood seeing Little Sophia, Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, Louise-Marie and Big Marie. She then went down to the fireplace as she continued to explore. It was empty and Cherry looked down at it, then suddenly it got all dark.

"What's happening?" Cherry stepped back in shock and fear.

The fireplace then built up with flames. They bounced and swayed to the floor and made a figure, making Cherry step back and trip in recoiled horror. Cherry felt more frightened as she saw the figure turn into the only man she feared as a child.

"F-Frollo..." Cherry whispered in alarm.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Also the first chapter of my new Hunchback story, kind of a new sequel. This may be my final Hunchback story btw sorry to disappoint. I think you can kind of guess what's going to happen based on the title. Hunchback characters belong to Victor Hugo and Disney, I only own my OCs and I guess that's about it. I guess Zephyr is also going to learn about Frollo himself since he wasn't born during all of that Gypsy Girl Lust mess. I also apologize for killing Clopin off but all great things must come to an end, I'm sad for him as well as you are, that's why Cherry has his hat and mask. Read & Review**


	2. Trouble With the Fireplace

Cherry shivered as she saw the figure standing before her. She desperately wanted to run away, but couldn't she felt like she was frozen with fear. Frollo looked all around as he saw the church again for the first time in 15 years. He looked down to see Cherry and smiled wickedly.

"Oh, look at how much you have grown..." He knelt down and touched her face. "I always knew you would grow up to be as beautiful as your dead mother."

"You leave my mother out of this!" Cherry hissed, backing up slightly. "Leave me alone, you monster!"

"No, I don't think I will... So precious and beautiful..."

"Leave me alone, stop haunting me! You deserved your death, you bastard!"

"Such colorful language, need I remind you that you're in a church?" Frollo tutted. "I hear you are engaged to an artist, why be engaged to him while you could have someone so much better? And..." Frollo noticed her hat and pried it off her head. "Ah yes, the cap that once belonged to Clopin Trouillefou..."

"Hey, that's mine now! He gave it to me!" Cherry whined as she got up on her feet. "You don't deserve his hat!"

"Right and neither do you!" Frollo threw the hat into the fireplace.

Cherry cringed as she watched the hat burn and become nothing but a pile of ash, only the feather was spared, but had slight crisp on it. Cherry took the feather and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. Frollo crept up behind the young adult woman and gripped her hands behind her back as he stroked her face with his free hand. Cherry groaned as he was all over her.

"I don't believe I've seen you in Paris for at least nine years now... Why is that?" Frollo whispered directly in her ear.

"I'm engaged to a wonderful guy and I don't need someone like you!" Cherry tried to fight his embrace, but was still trapped.

"Oh, but I can make you happier than Pierre could... You are now in my debt."

"Huh?"

Frollo let go of her and smirked back at her. "I just took your soul, now you belong to me. If you turn me down like your adoptive mother did, you will be forced to burn in Hell like she was once about to. However, if you break your engagement with that Pierre person and come crawling to me, I can make it worth your while."

"You're bluffing!" Cherry hissed.

"Oh, am I?" Frollo took out a glowing ball he formed in his hands. He then shifted it into a doll that looked a lot like Cherry. He rose it by the dress collar and hovered it above the fire. Some of the sparks from the fire jumped out on the doll's right arm, suddenly there was a sharp pain in Cherry's right arm.

"OW!" Cherry winced and grabbed her right arm.

"It's up to you, spawn of gypsies..." Frollo stepped forward and held the doll securely. "You have until the end of this month to change your fate. It doesn't have to be this way. I will see you soon." Frollo disappeared, making Cherry black out for a moment.

Cherry was back on the floor and rubbed her eyes. She looked all around to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing. She took out her feather and saw that it hadn't been a dream or hallucination. Frollo was really now indeed haunting her. She remembered his words to her and wasn't sure what to do. She looked up at the stained glass windows and walked up the stairs to do a quick prayer. She silently prayed, then heard more voices behind her.

"Is that her?"

"I don't believe it!"

"I know, she's all grown up!"

Cherry turned to the voices. They sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place them. She kept walking in the far back of the dark shadows to see where the voices came from. Who would they had been?


	3. Tales of Innocent Childhood

"Who's there?" Cherry called.

The source of the three voices came into the light. It was Hugo, Laverne and Victor, the infamous gargoyles. They all smiled with delight as they saw Cherry.

"My, hello there, hon." Laverne smiled. "Look at how much you've grown."

"Yeah, it's been like, what? Nine years?" Cherry smiled as she put her hands down with a smile.

"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you'd grow to be a beautiful woman." Victor took her hand gently and saw the engagement ring on her finger. "Oh, who's the lucky fellow?"

"Pierre," Cherry replied.

"Isn't he the one you had a crush on since you were a teenager?" Hugo chuckled.

"Yes Hugo, that Pierre." Cherry nearly rolled her eyes.

"You left before Quasi could give you this. He made it for when you graduated from art school." Hugo handed something in a white cloth.

Cherry took it and unwrapped to see a doll that resembled her inside. Cherry was surprised and laughed. "Oh yeah, he loved these." she smiled. "Thanks so much."

"He'll be here soon, he and Madallaine are out with Cristophe and Mary now." Laverne confirmed. She then noticed Cherry was slightly pale in the face. "Are you alright, Cherry? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I think I did..." Cherry turned back, looking in the direction of the fireplace. "I could've sworn I saw Frollo down there..."

"You must be travel sick from coming back to old times." Victor sounded concerned. "Why don't you get back home and rest?"

"That must be it," Cherry sighed as she put the doll in her bag. "It's good to see you three again."

"Good to see you too, sweetheart." Laverne smiled. "We'll leave you to your family and fiancée."

"Good night, you all." Cherry left the gargoyles.

* * *

After a late meal and family discussions, Cherry went to her old room she was given shortly after she was adopted by Esmeralda and Phoebus. Cherry smiled as she lit a candle around it and felt the goosebump shivers of nostalgia up and down her tingling spine. It still looked as if she had never left. She turned to Pierre as he came up the stairs.

"This must be your room." Pierre observed.

"It is," Cherry smiled. "After Phoebus and Esmeralda adopted me, they found this place and they made this spare room into my room. Zephyr slept downstairs."

"Looks comfortable." Pierre sat on the bed with a smile. "Oh boy, very comfortable. I bet I could sleep past church in this thing."

Cherry laughed as she got in the bed next to him. She sighed heavily with a smile as she looked all around, feeling like a little kid again. She didn't want these memories to fade away forever. She wanted to relive them with the new man in her life.

"Getting adopted was one of the best days of my life." Cherry sighed. "I miss my old family though."

"What happened to them?" Pierre sat up as he held her and stroked some hair behind her ear.

Cherry sharply exhaled. "I was always told my mother died when I was a baby. It was true, but my father told me she died giving birth to me, but Judge Claude Frollo took her away and accused her of witchcraft, so he burned her at a stake."

"That must have been terrible." Pierre put a hand to his mouth.

"I hated finding out, also my father was getting too old and sick to raise a child alone, so he sent me to my aunt to get her to take care of me." Cherry added. "He died sometime after Aunt Tante took me in. That day was the Feast of Fools."

"Well, at least you had that to look forward to." Pierre smiled.

"I suppose," Cherry sighed. "But there, I met Quasimodo, Phoebus and Esmeralda. I defended Esmeralda despite being a gypsy, and my aunt told me if I helped them out, she'd disown me. I didn't think she would be serious about that, so I helped anyway and I ran away to the church with Esmeralda while Frollo wanted to lock her up and do something terrible to her. Now that I'm older, I kind of noticed that Frollo had a passionate obsession with her."

"He was always a creepy character..." Pierre shuddered. "I never liked him."

"Neither did I." Cherry looked at him. "Anyway, after Frollo met his demise, I wandered the streets to get adopted. Phoebus and Esmeralda adopted me and about a year later, they were trying to have a baby together. I felt crushed, I thought they wanted to replace me, so I ran away to the Court of Miracles and Clopin, when he was still alive, let me in."

"Was Clopin nice?" Pierre smirked. "My mom kind of had a crush on him."

Cherry laughed. "He was like an uncle or something to me growing up. He gave me his hat and mask before he died to carry on the festival tradition. Phoebus and Esmeralda came to me to tell me just because they were having a baby it didn't mean they didn't love me and I came back." Cherry let out an exhausted yawn.

"I'm sorry, is your story boring you?" Pierre chuckled.

"No," Cherry laughed again. "I've had such an exciting day, I should get to bed..."

"Yes, it's late." Pierre yawned as well. "Why don't we get some rest now and join your family for breakfast when day breaks?"

"Sounds great. Good night, Pierre."

"Night, Cherry."

The two washed up, got their pajamas on and got into Cherry's childhood bed, big enough for them both to sleep in. Due to the traveling and excitement of tonight, the two of them instantly fell asleep as their heads hit their pillows. They slept peacefully, thinking of their future together.


End file.
